


Freaky Friday

by arispeaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Day 07: Body Swap, M/M, Miya Twins, Not Beta Read, Protective Miya Osamu, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arispeaks/pseuds/arispeaks
Summary: Okay,Osamu thinks,Ma always told us to count our blessings- so I’ll just look at the bright side; one- it’s off-season, so I don’t have to explain why one of the best setters in the V-League suddenly can’t toss to save their life, two- Atsumu knows how to run the restaurant so I’m not going bankrupt anytime soon, three- wait hold on why is Sakusa Kiyoomi feeling me up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Sakuatsu Fluff Week 202, Day 07: Body Swap

“I’ll miss you Omi-kun.”, Atsumu muffled into the spiker’s jacket.

Kiyoomi smiled softly and brushed the setter’s hair back to press a soft kiss to his forehead; “I’ll miss you too love, now stop making such a long face- don’t you want to spend some time with your twin?”, a soft agreement, “Don’t worry, you’ll be back in Osaka before you know it.”

Atsumu finally looked up; “Yeah, I’ll be back before I know it.”, a shy smile, “Then we can spend the rest of the off-season together.”

Another kiss; “Yeah, then we’ll spend the rest of off-season together.”  
  
“Yer the professional athlete, why am _I_ lifting all the heavy stuff?”, Osamu grunted, heaving a large trunk up their childhood home’s attic.

“I’m not a bodybuilder Samu; you lug sacks of rice everyday, I toss a ball up in the air.”, Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Face it, you’ve got bigger muscles than me.”

Osamu scoffs, finally letting the trunk thump against the hardwood floors.

Atsumu gasps, rushing to open the trunk; “Samu, be careful! Granny is gonna skin us alive if we break her stuff.”

“It’s fine, ya didn’t hear anything shatter right?”, Osamu moves to go down the stairs but Atsumu holds up a red book.

“Look what you did, the spine is split wide open!”, he gesticulates wildly.

Osamu marches up to grab the book from his brother; “It’s not my fault! What kinda book falls apart when you drop it anyway!”, Atsumu tugs at the book, “It _is_ your fault! And stop yelling or else Granny might come up and shove us in the Get-Along shirt again!”

The book tears in half, the sound halting the twins’ screaming match. They lock eyes, and make the executive decision to hide the book at the bottom of the trunk.

“Granny’s not gonna notice, right?”, Osamu whispers.

“She’s going to be busy remodeling that room she made us clear out. By the time she goes up to the attic to go through her stuff, you’ll be back in Tokyo and I’ll be back in Osaka.”, Atsumu tries to reassure with a shaking voice.

“Yeah, by this time tomorrow we’ll be safe from Granny’s wrath.”, Osamu breathes out.  
  
Osamu didn’t expect that by that time tomorrow, he’d be standing in his brother’s apartment, stirring a pot of umeboshi rice.

_What the hell am I doin’ here_

Last time he checked, he was sitting in Onigiri Miya doing inventory. You know, _in Tokyo._

Looking out at the cherry blossom trees lining the park, this was definitely _not_ Tokyo.

Not even thinking twice about it, he calls his brother.

The moment the call connects; “Tsumu, you better be in Tokyo.”

His brother makes a distressed sound; “I’m not just in Tokyo, I’m in _your body_ Samu!”, he wails.

“Calm down, we’ll figure this out.”, Osamu looks at the umeboshi he’s folding into the rice, “Hey, why’re ya making this? Last I checked, you hated umeboshi.”

“Samu, for just one second can you stop talking about food.”, Atsumu pleads, “We’ve got more important things to worry about, like-”

“Like?”, Osamu shuts off the rice cooker.

“Before he gets there, I just want to remind you that I’m your twin brother and you love me very very much. I was born into this world with you already waiting for me, I don’t know a life without you-”

“Cut to the chase Tsumu.”

“You’re not going to like it very much.”

Osamu narrows his eyes in suspicion; “Whaddya mean-”, then he hears the front door open.

“Oh no he’s here,”, Atsumu groans.

“What- who? Tsumu I thought you didn’t have a roommate? Who’s-”, Atsumu cuts him off, “I love you Samu, I’m your adorable little brother and murder is illegal, bye.”, the line disconnects.

 _Okay,_ Osamu thinks, _Ma always told us to count our blessings- so I’ll just look at the bright side; one- it’s off-season, so I don’t have to explain why one of the best setters in the V-League suddenly can’t toss to save their life, two- Atsumu knows how to run the restaurant so I’m not going bankrupt anytime soon, three- wait hold on why is Sakusa Kiyoomi feeling me up._

He now realizes why Atsumu was so eager to end the call, and to remind him about how fratricide is, sadly, illegal.

Miya Osamu hates Sakusa Kiyoomi.

It wasn’t a secret, practically everyone knew. The two spikers had gone head to head on more than one occasion, and he didn’t mean the court.

Nobody really knew why they had so much tension, except the two themselves.

They kept it between them, but Sakusa had once approached him to ask for tips on courting his brother.

_Aren’t ya gonna ask for my blessing first?_

Sakusa had looked taken aback, _Do I need to? We’re in the twenty-first century, I wasn’t aware we still did that_

Atsumu was right about the guy being a too-blunt jerk.

Osamu had growled, _Yes. And ya know what? Just for that, Yer not getting it. Get outta my shop._ and he’d sent Sakusa Kiyoomi away from their lives.

Or so he thought. _Apparently, the jerk went behind my back and pursued my brother regardless of what I did._

He turns to the curly-haired man now trying to stick his hands up his brother’s shirt; “I missed you love.”, he kisses the nape of Atsumu’s neck, “How was Hyogo?”

Osamu steps away from him; “It was nice.”, Sakusa arches a brow.

“Are you mad at me, love? Did I do something wrong?”, he looks at the blond with worried eyes.

“I’m not mad Sa- Omi-kun, sit down, the food’s ready.”, Sakusa looks wary but still takes a seat.

They eat in awkward silence; “Thanks for making my favorite, baby.” Sakusa says to break the tension.

“Yer welcome.”, Osamu says sharply, the silence stretches on.

It’s when he’s washing the dishes, that Sakusa finally speaks; “You’re not Atsumu.”

Osamu looks at him weirdly; “What’re ya talking ab-”

“You didn’t kiss me back, you almost called me Sakusa, you look seconds away from biting my head off, and you speaking Kansai-ben tells me I’m talking to Osamu right now.”

Osamu gapes, and remembers that his brother had lost the accent a year or so in Osaka.

“Well, yer not wrong.”

Sakusa marches up to him; “Where’s my boyfriend.”

“None of yer business.”, Osamu hisses.


End file.
